


Sweet Baby

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Canada - Freeform, F/M, Kink Exploration, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Amelia has a nice afternoon session with her man and her strap-on.





	Sweet Baby

Sometimes Amelia’s like a cat- she probably wouldn’t like the comparison since she’s a ‘dog person’ but she is. Matt can be busy at any kind of mundane task then there she is, crawling into his lap, snuggling in against him from behind, stroking his thighs and nuzzling his neck. 

Matt is easily distracted by her so she usually does get the better of him. Today it’s no different. When Amelia decides that it’s time for Matt to pay attention to her she’s pressing up against him from behind his chair, leaning over him so he can feel her breasts pressed against him. 

“How’s the book?” she asks as she kisses his hair. “Any good~?" 

Matt tries to keep reading, knowing that she always got a little more persistent when he played hard to get. "Mhmmm." 

Today though, she is a bit more pointed. That meant she must have something particular in mind. Instead of teasing and kissing at his neck like usual she just moves to climb into his lap, wiggling her way up through his arms to sit between him and his book. 

"Baby,” she says softly. “You’re, like, bi right?" 

Realizing that this was leading up to something Matt puts his book down and slips his arms around her. He’s watching her face impassively, trying to figure out what was going on in her pretty head. 

"Guess so..?” he says back and he kisses her forehead. “Why?" 

"Cause I…” here she turns the loveliest shade of pink. As much as Amelia likes flirting and as dirty as her mouth is, she still has moments of shyness. “I was wondering if you’d ever considered… pegging~?" 

— 

Okay, Amelia is nervous. Matt has told her that he’s totally 'taken it up the ass before,' but well, what if she does it wrong? What if she hurts him? God, she really wants to see her lover all utterly undone beneath her as she pleases him, but this is the first time for her. 

She has everything she needs- her harness, her lube, her dildo (just the size that Matt says he likes), and she’s been through with Matt just how to do it. Well, still she’s a bit nervous. 

"C'mere, 'melia,” Matt says softly as she fidgets at the foot of the bed. He favors her with a sweet almost sleepy expression that she quite likes. “Kiss me.”  

Amelia crawls forward, amused at how the dildo bobs in its harness a little. She kisses him, and as she does he wraps his arms around her. One of his hands slides down to grope her bottom almost teasingly. He knows she loves that, and she makes a surprised sort of squeak into his mouth. When she pulls back, his expression is soft, and that’s all she needs to get her confidence back.

“My sweet baby,” Amelia says as she presses Matt down against the bed and pushes his legs apart. “You’re a tease." 

Matt acts as if he doesn’t know what she means, but he parts his legs for her anyways. She sees that his entrance is already slick.

She arches a brow. "Already got started?" 

With a smirk, Matt tangles his fingers into her hair and pulls her down for a quick kiss. "I was thinking of you when I did it,” he murmurs against her ear. 

He prefers to say such things quietly, just for the two of them to share. It makes her shiver and she’s eager to get started. So then they start their foreplay, and Amelia utterly gets swept up in touches and kisses. It makes her bold enough to push two fingers into him at once and open him up even more for her. 

After they’re both breathless from kisses, after they both have left bruises with their lips and teeth on each other’s skin, then Amelia finally decides to continue. 

“It’s time, baby,” she says, urging him to roll over onto his stomach. She’d wanted to start like this, wanted to have him pressed tight down against the mattress while she fucks him. 

She slides both hands up his back as he settles down, thighs spread far apart, before she moves to steady herself. “Alright,” she murmurs softly before she’s pushing the dildo into him. She uses more lube and she slowly begins the process of opening him up on the toy. Slow press in, slow pull out, slow press in, slow pull out. Little by little she manages to push deeper and deeper inside him. Since he hadn’t done it like this in a while, he’d told her to do it that way- letting him adjust to the toy with no pain and minimal discomfort. 

Well, that and his preferred dildo was rather thick… So she’s trying to ease into him with it. 

With each slow push into him, his toes curl, and he arches his hips up towards her. So he’s clearly enjoying it so far. Though never one to be too loud, he grunts each time she penetrates him deeper. She realizes he’s honestly already caught up by this, that he really is as turned on as she is. 

“You really like this,” she says in wonder, looking over the way his shoulders and neck are flushed. He’s gripping at the pillows with both hands to keep himself steadied. 

“Tease!” he grunts out softly. “Move already." 

And Amelia smiles and gives him what he wants, starting a more earnest pace with her hips, driving the toy deep into him with each rough thrust. He starts to move with her then, and suddenly he’s making deeper grunts of pleasure. 

"I can take harder,” he tells her in a tone that sounds like he’s trying to hold back his noises. 

“Can ya?” Amelia asks, breathless from the sight of him. She reaches forward to grip a bit roughly at his hair and she presses his face down against the bed. “Then let’s see." 

Then she starts to get rough- deep quick thrusts and sharp smacks to his ass. She sets a nice pace, and it’s getting harder for him to be quiet. Now with each thrust he’s making low gasps of pleasure as she drives into him. She loves the sound of it, and she knows she’s going to be begging for him to touch her when she’s through with this. 

But then he makes a sound she’s never heard from him. It’s a whimper- a pleading needy sort of noise as he starts to slam back against the toy. He whimpers again before biting down on his lip to keep back his needy cries for more. 

"Oh no no no,” Amelia says then. “Oh forget that. I wanna hear.” She pulls out of him now, urging him to roll over. He obeys after a second and they both find a comfortable position- him laid out and thighs apart and her kneeling between his knees. 

Amelia intends to see his face the next time he makes that sound and already she’s moving to push into him again. She pulls his legs around her the way she wants, leaning down to give him a deep kiss. Matt moans into her lips and jerks up onto her dildo, a sign for her to do more. 

In response, Amelia positions just the way she thinks is best and uses her strong well toned legs and hips to start a sudden merciless pace. Matt cries out with the first thrust- a sound unlike any she’s ever heard. She’d never imagine that he’d sounded different while being stimulated like this. All she’d thought of was seeing him stretched out and giving himself to her this way. 

The view, admittedly, was pretty amazing so there’s no disappointment on that front. All taunt muscles and flushed skin, face twisted into a needy expression of pleasure. She wishes she’d thought to take pictures. 

“That’s better,” she murmurs as she takes hold of his thighs.  

She starts driving into him now, judging each angle until finally she hears that beautiful whimper again. Doing her best to keep that angle she starts to fuck him hard and fast. With her front row seat, she gets to watch him writhe on the bed, whimpering and pushing himself back against her so each thrust strikes deep. He is a mess when he’s being fucked, gasping and writhing and utterly wild with passion for her. It’s a side to him she’s never seen. 

Well of course he’s passionate when he’s making love to her, but the view is different than it is now, her head is clearer. She’s the one utterly overwhelming him, and she has front row seats for watching him come undone. 

Sure, his gasps and grunts and whimpers are quieter than she’d expect but somehow it adds to the image of him trying to keep his cool as she pleases him so well. 

“Touch yourself,” she finally says, and she slams in rough and hard as he starts to stroke himself in time with her thrusts. His face is red and his mouth is open in a soundless expression of ecstasy. Finally she shoves in just right and he cries out her name as he comes into his hand. 

As he settles down, Amelia pulls out to settle down into his arms. “That was the best show I’ve ever seen." 

Matt with an expression of utter sated bliss just pulls her in to kiss her face and hair. "You like to watch me squirm,” he says in a tone that would be scolding if he wasn’t so short of breath. He hauls her down tight against him, looking as though he might nap now that he’s been well sated. 

“Awwww,” she says as she sees how sated and comfortable he is. “I was hoping you’d eat me out after…” She gives him a fake little pout- she isn’t really asking for him to do it. Mostly she’s teasing him about how tired and well fucked he looks now. 

Even still, Matt’s hands are instantly on her to take the harness of and set it aside before his fingers push up into her. “Roll over,” is all he says, but Amelia can see the affection in his eyes. When she’s on her back he’s leaving slightly ticklish kisses on her skin because of his stubble. 

Then Matt demonstrates just how much he loves eating her out, rounding off Amelia’s afternoon pegging experience with a rather nice climax. 


End file.
